Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL - Chapter 010
！？ | romaji = Horā Dyueru!? | english = | japanese translated = Horror Duel!? | alternate = | chapter number = 10 | japanese release = January 3, 2013 }} "Horror Duel!?" is the tenth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL manga. It was first published January 3, 2013 in the Saikyō Jump magazine. Summary Featured Duel: Team ZEXAL vs. Team Iswarm This is a Team Duel which uses the rules of the Team Duel Tournament; check the article for rules. Duel 1: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Dark Mask of Laughter Turn 1: Yuma Yuma's starting hand contains "ZW - Ultimate Shield", "Gagaga Clerk", "Bacon Saver", "Gogogo Ghost" and "Gogogo Golem". He draws "Leotaur". Yuma Sets a monster. Turn 2: Laughter Laughter's starting hand contains "Evilswarm Golem", "Evilswarm Ketos", "Evilswarm Heliotrope", "Evilswarm Mandragora" and "Evilswarm Salamandra". He draws "Chain Summoning". Laughter Normal Summons "Salamandra" (1850/950) and attacks Yuma's Set monster, which is "Gogogo Golem" (1800/1500). The effect of "Gogogo Golem" prevents its own destruction by battle. Turn 3: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gogogo Ghost" (1900/0), and changes "Gogogo Golem" to Attack Position. Yuma attacks and destroys "Salamandra" with "Gogogo Ghost" (Laughter 4000 → 3950). Next, he attacks Laghter directly with "Gogogo Golem" (Laughter 3950 → 2150). Yuma Overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Gagaga Cowboy" (1500/2400) in Defense Position. He activates its effect, detaching 1 Xyz Material to inflict 800 damage to Laughter (Laughter 2150 → 1350). Turn 4: Laughter Since Yuma controls more monsters than he does, Laughter Special Summons "Mandragora" (1550/1450). Next he Normal Summons "Evilswarm Castor" (1750/550), which allows Laughter to Normal Summon 1 "lswarm" monster in addition to his Normal Summon this turn. Laughter Normal Summons "Heliotrope" (1950/650). Laughter Overlays his three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Evilswarm Ouroboros" (2750/1950). He activates its first effect, detaching 1 Xyz Material to return a card his opponent controls to the hand. He returns Yuma's "Gagaga Cowboy" to his Extra Deck. Laughter attacks Yuma directly with "Ouroboros" (Yuma 4000 → 1250). Turn 5: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gogogo Giant" (2000/0). He activates its effect, Special Summoning a "Gogogo" monster from his Graveyard in Defense Position, then changing "Giant" to Defense Position. Yuma Special Summons "Gogogo Ghost". Next, since he Special Summoned "Gogogo Ghost", Yuma activates its effect, Special Summoning "Gogogo Golem" from his Graveyard, also in Defense Position. Yuma Overlays his three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "One-Eyed Skill Gainer" (2500/2600). Yuma activates its effect, detaching 1 Xyz Material to copy the name and effects of an Xyz Monster his opponent controls. He targets "Ouroboros". Yuma activates the first effect of "Ouroboros", detaching an Xyz Material to return Laughter's "Ouroboros" to his Extra Deck. Yuma attacks Laughter directly with "Skill Gainer" (Laughter 1350 → 0). Duel 2: Takashi Todoroki vs. Crying Mask The beginning of the Duel is not shown. At one point, Crying Mask had reduced Takashi's Life Points to 500 as he decieved him with his tricks. Takashi's turn Takashi attacks Crying Mask directly with "Crashbug Y" (Crying Mask ??? → 0). Duel 3: Tetsuo Takeda vs. Angry Mask The beginning of the Duel is not shown. At one point, Angry Mask had reduced Tetsuo's Life Points to 800 as he decieved him with his tricks. Tetsuo's turn Tetsuo attacks Angry Mask directly (Angry Mask ??? → 0). Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.